Star Trek Oswald The Battle For Akhaten
by Star Trek Oswald
Summary: Set five years after the Khan Incident. The Klingons have new Allies. The Daleks. At the heart of this new Alliance is a former Section 31 agent bent on revenge. As the new alliance heads for one of Starfleet's greatest outpost. Captain Clara Oswald and Captain James T Kirk must find away to crush the alliance and save the lives of everyone. At Akhaten
1. Chapter 1 A No Win Scenario

Star Trek Oswald

The Battle For Akhaten

Chapter 1

A No Win Scenario

Clara Oswin Oswald sat in the Captain's chair and listen to every sound around her. Her eyes scanned the simple bridge design, a design that made things a little too easy for Clara's liking. In front of her were two cadets that she had only met a few hours ago. One was a young woman slightly younger than Clara but human. The other was a male Vulcan whose talent at navigation was unmatched.

To the left of Clara was her personal friend April Chambers. The two had joined the Academy at the same time, and both had shared living quarters with each other. However April now had her own place and was looking ahead to her first deep space posting.

"Captain"

The voice of the young Vulcan broke Clara's train of thought.

"I am picking up a distress signal in the Gamma Hydra sector".

Clara sat forward and bit her bottom lip. Of course she knew what was going on. Every Cadet at the Academy knew of this very test. Many of them in fact feared it. However some Cadets like Clara knew how to put aside the fear.

"Can you ID the ship?" she asked in a calm tone.

The Vulcan's hands dashed over the console. He then looked at his readings and reported back.

"It's the _Kobayashi Maru_ sir. She has hit a mine and is unable to move under her own power".

"Gamma Hydra is just within the natural zone" said Clara as she rubbed her top teeth over her bottom lip. "Meaning the Klingons will have spotted her too".

"Captain we can't just..." April started.

"We can and we will" said Clara getting to her feet. "Put the ship on Red Alert and Arm all weapons. Have Medical standing by".

And that was that. Clara had now just crossed a line that she couldn't every cross again. She now had to carry out her plan. The lives of the _Kobayashi Maru _and her own crew were now in her hands.

"Captain we are coming up on the _Kobayashi Maru"_ said the young female helmsman. She turned to face Clara and her long blond hair flew about. "She isn't alone".

Before Clara could ask for it. The image on the view screen changed to show the damaged transport ship being attacked by two _D7 _Klingon cruisers. The mine had already destroyed the _Maru_'s port nacelle and now the Klingons had taken out the starboard one.

"Give me an army of Cybermen any day" muttered Clara as she began to put her action in motion. "Helm move us so we have our port side to the _Kobayashi Maru_ and make sure our starboard side is facing the Klingons".

"Aye sir" said the young woman and got to work carrying out the orders.

"April" said Clara turning the chair around to face her tactical officer "I need all the power we have dumped into the starboard and aft shields. However I still going to need some hot phasers".

"You will have them" said April with a grin.

"Ok people. Let's go and give them hell".

The deck shock as the Klingons fired at Clara's ships. So far everything was going just the way Clara wanted it to go. Her plan was to move her ship in between the _Kobayashi Maru_ and the Klingons. So she could drop her shields on one side and start beaming off the survivors. Then she would have her Ship turn about and do it all again this time with other side's shields down. But even as the one hundredth survivor was reported to be on board. Clara was noticing that The Klingons were getting wind of her idea.

"Full shields" snapped Clara as she noticed that the second Klingon ship had stop attacking and was moving around to come in from the port side.

April had just got the port shields up in time. But then an alarm sounded on her console.

"Starboard shields are down to 10%".

Clara turned and looked at April. The girl with long brown hair was looking pretty worried at the readout she had on her display board.

"I said full power to them" snapped Clara.

"I did but we had two Klingon ships firing apron that side. I am shocked we lasted that long in the first place Captain".

Clara nodded her understanding. She now had to go to plan B. A plan that would she used back when she was nine.

"Cadet Kim"

Jasmine Kim turned from the helm at the sound of her name. Something Clara hadn't used since taking the command chair.

"Yes Captain?"

"Ever heard of knock down ginger?" asked Clara with a smile on her face.

"No sir".

Clara smiled "This system has a Pulse Star in it, correct?"

"Yes sir"

Clara clapped her hands "Prefect. Right this is the plan".

Seconds later the bridge crew were ready. Clara had once again taken her place in the command chair and given her first order.

"Take the warp core offline. Let's make it look like we have a limp".

"Core offline Captain" said April.

"Ready phasers"

"Ready".

"Ok everyone. Let's ring the door bell" said Clara who was now just hoping the Klingons would fall for it. "Fire!"

On the viewscreen the two Klingon ships took a direct hit from phaser fire. Now the bell had been rung. Now it was time to run.

"Helm hard to port. Full impulse to that pulse star, full power to shields as well"

On the screen a small bright white ball of light was becoming larger and larger. The deck under Clara began to shake as her Ship got closer to the star.

"Forward shields are becoming weak Captain" said April.

"Understood" muttered Clara as she bit down hard on her bottom lip. "Just hold it for a little longer".

The white light now was very bright and viewscreen had tinted itself. But even with the tint the bridge was filling with bright light.

"Hold it".

"CAPTAIN!"

"NOW! Break off and come about"

The star slid to the lift then off the screen. The blinding light was not directed at the Klingon ships.

"Take us back to the _Kobayashi Maru_" said Clara getting to her feet. "Shields down and begin emergency beam outs as soon as we are in range"

"Captain" said April beaming at her read outs. "We have blinded the Klingons. They are still on course for the star"

"Breaks my heart to hear that Cadet" said Clara as she walked over to Kim and patted her on the back. "Well done".

For a second the image on the viewscreen of the _Kobayashi Maru _froze then the screen went blank. From the port access turbolift came three men all dress in black suits. White shirts with red and gold ties. On the breast pocket of the blazer was a logo and under that in white letters was the number 31.

"Well done Cadet Oswald" said the man in the middle who had short grey hair and a beard that reminded Clara of Professor Dumbledore in the _Harry Potter Films_.

"Thank you Admiral" she said with grin.

The Admiral nodded then looked at the rest of the cadets who had all moved away from their pretend stations.

"Oh you all may take the week off" he said. "After all you're the only group in the whole of Starfleet to beat the _Kobayashi Maru_".

However just as Clara and April were about to leave the simulator. Clara heard the Admiral call to her.

"One moment please Miss Oswald. The head of 31 wants a word with you".

"What have you done?" whispered April.

"Just cracked their test" whispered Clara. "Bet I pissed off the section chief"

"I will keep your bar stool warm" said April.

Clara nodded and walked back across the simulator and joined the three men who took her through the port side turbolift.


	2. Chapter 2 The Enemy of My Enemy

**Chapter 2**

**The Enemy of My Enemy**

The thick atmosphere of The Klingon warship _P'Kck _was something that Emily Gillyflower had only just gotten use to. The heat on the ship made her dark skin sparkled with sweat. For years she had been used to the clear atmosphere of Earth or an Earth life support unit. But being on a Klingon warship meant that she had to make a few adjustments to her lifestyle.

Once a member of section 31, Emily Gillyflower was a smart girl, with a few advanced degrees under her belt. The one she was most proud of was her degree in bio-weaponry. However then Vulcan was destroyed and 31 started to worry more about ships instead of weapons. Emily risked her life to travel to the Klingons. She had promised to aid them in a war with the Federation. A promise that was the only thing which kept her alive.

For months now Emily had been using the resources that the Klingons were giving here to find a way of keeping up her end of the deal. So far they had given her a ship. A crew and some lab space at the Klingon defence headquarters. But up until now she had failed to deliver.

Emily walked onto the small round bridge and let her eyes scan her all Klingon crew. Many of them where not happy about having a human female Captain onboard, Let alone thinking orders off her. However, after today, that would all change. After today Emily Gillyflower would be a hero of the Empire.

"Commander" barked Krim who was Emily's helmsmen and first officer. "We have reached the coordinates you gave me".

Emily took her place in the large command chair and watched the viewscreen. The image of a brown dust cloud was all she could see. Nothing else was visible.

"Are you sure?"

Krim checked his console then grunted.

"Yes of course are you".

It just felt odd being here and doing something like this. After all the Klingons never sat around and waited. They normally went in disruptors firing. However this long waiting game would have a great reward.

"Commander" Krim said in what sounded like a shocked tone.

Emily turned to see three saucer shaped craft coming out of the dust cloud. They were painted gold and brown and their main hull slowly rotated in a clockwise manor. On their underside they had little pods.

"Behold" said Emily with a large grin "our new found friends".

The disc shaped ships surrounded the _P'Kck._ The Klingon crew waited to see what these other ships would do. Emily sat back in the command chair her features clam and relaxed.

"Hail the lead ship" she ordered.

The image on the viewscreen shimmered then was replaced the sight of a large pepper pot shaped object. Its eye stork moved up and down and two white lights flashed atop its domed head.

"_Identify yourself_"

"I am Emily Gillyflower. I am here as an ambassador for the Klingon Empire" said Emily as she got up from her command chair. "I am here to official welcome the Daleks to our new empire".

The bridge fell silent as the Klingons watched the Dalek on the screen. Emily herself was now holding in her breath.

"We can offer you great victory and with our help our two empires can be the most powerful empire in the galaxy. In fact once we have destroyed the Federation we can become rulers of the galaxy".

Again the Dalek was silent. It felt like the Dalek was thinking it over. Normally if what Clara Oswald had said was true. The Daleks would turn down Emily's offer and destroy the _P'Kck_.

"A_greed. The Daleks and the Klingons will become one Empire_".

Emily smiled. Her promise to the Klingons was know done. She sat back down in her command chair and nodded.

"Then we have a lot to talk about".

**London, Earth**

Clara adjusted her green and navy blue tie for the ninth time. She was no longer dressed in an academy style jumpsuit. She was now wearing the dark green cadet colours of Section 31. Well only her blazer was dark green. For the rest of the uniform, it was just a standard white blouse and dark blue and green tartan skirt.

Twenty minutes had passed since she had got changed and turned up at the office of the section head. The clam display she showed twenty minutes ago had now been replaced by anxiety. Her eyes scanned the very large office for the fifteenth time. Then finally she heard a door open.

The doors to the office finally slid open and in walked a woman with long brown hair. Her eyes were the same said of brown as Clara's but her skin was much paler. The woman wore the same smart black uniform as the men, however her uniform came with a skirt.

"Ah Miss Oswald" she said looking at Clara who was on her feet. "Admiral Elizabeth Fox".

Clara watched as Fox offered her hand. The two shook hands before Fox motioned to Clara to sit down.

"I have just been watching your performance on the _Kobayashi Maru_. I have to admit I am very impressed with the way you handled yourself".

"Thank you Sir" said Clara.

"Clara. I may call you Clara right?"

Clara just nodded. It was a little odd that the highest ranking office in section 31 was going to be addressing her by first name.

"The question is Clara. Can you do that in the real world? "

For a few moments Clara looked slightly confused. Surely she was about to offer Clara a command of her own.

"Clara we believe that The Klingons are in the final stages of forming an alliance with The Daleks".

Clara's blood ran ice cold as she heard the name "Daleks". She had faced them before with The Doctor and know understood why Section 31 was asking if she thought she could command a ship.

"In any case. The Doctor has been able to help us come up with a ship that could with stand a Dalek attack. Even take out a Dalek ship".

"Oh?" said Clara looking at Fox as the woman input a few commands into her desktop console.

The image of a starship appeared. Unlike the other starships Clara had seen in Starfleet. This ship had four warp nacelles and no secondary hull. It was just a saucer section with two nacelles mounted above and two below the rear of the ship.

"She a _Constellation-class_ battle cruiser with state of the art photon torpedoes, phasers and pulse cannons".

Clara leaned closer taking a look at the ship. She looked fast and fast was what you needed against a Dalek ship. Also with the weapons Fox had just talked about. The new ship could in theory taken on a Dalek ship and live to tell the tale.

"So what do you think?" asked Fox. "Could you see yourself commanding a ship like that?"

Clara sat back "oh...well yes but..."

"Clara. If we don't act now we will lose so much to The Daleks and the Klingons"

For a few moments Clara had to think. She then finally sighed.

"Fine. I will take the ship"


	3. Chapter 3 Clara Oswald and Jim Kirk

**Chapter 3**

**Clara Oswald and Jim Kirk**

_The Rusty Starship_ was one of the most famous pubs in London. Many Starfleet officers went there for a good night out. It was also Clara's local watering hole. So after her meeting with Fox, she went straight to the pub hoping her friends would still be there. However Clara had been in Fox's office for over two hours, so by the time she got to the pub none of her mates were there.

"Hello Clara" said tall man with short black hair. He wore a blue shirt and black jeans, his trade mark tea towel was draped over his left shoulder.

"Hey Bill" said Clara "the usual but leave the bottle"

"Tuff day?" asked Bill as he bent down behind the bar and pulled out a small glass and a small bottle of Bajoran Spring wine.

"Something like that" she muttered taking the bottle and pouring herself a glass. "Makes me wish I was still travelling with The Doctor".

"You should never wish your life away like that" said a male voice from down the bar. "Especially when you're such a stunner".

As three men took their order and moved away from the bar, Clara could see who it was who had just spoke to her. Her jaw dropped and she let out a large gasp of shock.

It was James T Kirk.

"Man you're stunning" said Kirk as he moved towards her and held up his empty glass for Bill to refill.

"Um...Thank you Captain"

"And it was Clara? Right?"

Clara nodded "I am Clara. Clara Oswald. Captain Clara Oswald"

"Well Clara, Clara Oswald" said Kirk with a large smile on his face. "Fancy trading notes?"

"Notes?" asked Clara who was still frozen in shock at the fact she was being chatted up by Captain Kirk.

"Yes" he said with a grin. "You did say you're a Captain".

"Oh" she said and her long brown hair flicked about as she shook her head. "No just became one".

Kirk took his now full whiskey glass and took a long sip from it. "Still doesn't mean we can't trade notes".

Clara smiled "My Place or yours?"

Clara's apartment was small with an open plan living room and kitchen area. The back wall of the apartment was nothing more than a large window, through which the lights of London twinkled. The apartment might have been small but Clara loved it.

"Sorry about the mess" said Clara as she walked through the front door with Kirk. "I am a bit of a slob".

Kirk chuckled "That's ok you should see my quarters on the _Enterprise_".

As soon as Clara had closed the door she found Kirk's hands moving up from her hips towards her armpits. She turned and looked at him. Her brown eyes met his grey eyes and then acting on impulse alone. Clara got up onto her toes and locked her lips on Kirk's.

For a split second Kirk didn't really know what to do, never the less he gripped onto Clara and forced her back up against the wall. His lips were locked with her and the feeling of her warm breath on his lips was the nicest feeling he had ever felt. After all Kirk had just done a five year mission, so this little snog was just what he needed.

Clara broke away from Kirk and quickly started to undo the buttons on her blouse. Once she had done that she threw the blouse off exposing her black bra to Kirk. She then kicked off her shoes and unzipped the back of her skirt. By now Kirk had already got his jacket and shirt off and was hopping about trying to get his shoes off.

With a little shake of her hips. Clara's skirt slid down to the floor where she simply stepped out of it. She stood there in just her black bra and matching knickers. She grinned at Kirk who was now down to his boxers and nodded to the bedroom.

"Shall we?" she asked running her top teeth over her bottom lip.

Jim Kirk had never felt this way before, in fact he had never felt like this about a woman before. As he lay in bed watching the naked Clara sleep, he began to ask himself the one question he never thought he would ask himself.

"_I am falling in love with this girl?"_.

As he thought this Clara stirred. She turned over and opened her eyes and looked at Jim.

"So it wasn't a lovely dream?"

Jim Kirk smiled "No it wasn't".

Propping herself up with her elbow, Clara looked directly at Kirk and found herself smiling. She placed her hand on his chest and felt the beating of his heart.

"I love that feeling" she said softly.

"Clara" Kirk began "I want to..."

_Bleep, Bleep_

Kirk sat got up and went into the living room. He bent down and picked up his trousers and withdrew his communicator.

"Kirk here".

The voice of Kirk's first officer, Mr Spock came out of the device. The voice was clam and emotionless.

"_Captain, we have been ordered to Starfleet Headquarters. Admiral Cartwright wishes to speak with us_".

Kirk rubbed his tried eyes. He then looked up to see a semi-naked Clara standing in the doorway to the bedroom.

"I am on my way Spock. Kirk out".

Clara felt her heart sink as she watched Kirk getting dressed. She watched him pull on his trousers and shirt. He then pulled on his shoes and looked over at her.

"I will be in contact" he said.

"I have heard that before" moaned Clara remembering that they were the last words The Doctor had said to her. Five years ago.

Kirk shook his head and walked over to her. He kissed on fully on the lips then pulled back. "I mean it Clara. I have feeling that I have never had before".

A weak smile flickered across Clara's face as Kirk spoke. She could tell he was telling the truth and hoped that in fact he would be returning back to her apartment again.

Again Kirk gave Clara and kiss then left the apartment. But within seconds of him closing the door, Clara heard her own communicator bleeping from under the pile of discarded clothes she had left. She smiled as she picked it up knowing exactly who it would be.

"Oswald here" she said. "And I am on my way".

Clara adjusted her uniform as she made her way through the corridors of Starfleet headquarters. In the whole five years of being in Starfleet. Clara had only been inside headquarters twice. But both times were for official functions.

"Captain Oswald?"

Clara turned on her heels and saw a young slim woman coming walking up to her. She had black frizzy hair and dark skin. She was dressed in a 31 uniform and was also adjusting it.

"Captain" she said "I am Commander Lindsay Edwards, your new first officer".

"My what?" asked Clara sharply. "I was promised that I could pick my own senior officers".

"I am sorry Captain. But Admiral Fox wanted me on your ship" said Lindsay.

"As a spy?"

Lindsay's eyes widened "No".

Clara wanted to go on a rant but she knew that this wasn't the time or the place. She turned around and headed for the conference room.


	4. Chapter 4 Point of No Return

**Chapter 4**

**Point of No Return**

Emily Gillyflower rubbed her hands with glee when she saw the image on her viewscreen. The image of a small federation space station filled the small viewscreen. A space station that wasn't very well guarded.

"Report Krim?" asked Emily as she walked over to the Klingon.

"They have spotted us Captain" grunted Krim "Their weapons are armed and their shields are up".

"And the Daleks?" asked a female Klingon who was manning the engineering station.

Krim punched in a few commands on his console, read the information that was displayed, then reported back.

"They are five thousand kellicams from the target".

Emily nodded "The outpost has limited sensors. So their eyes will be on us and not the Daleks".

"Are you sure?" asked the female officer.

"Are you questioning me?" asked Emily turning about and looking right at her chief engineer.

"No Commander" replied the female officer.

"Three thousand kellicams".

Emily grinned "Combat alert. Arm the disruptors and load photon torpedoes".

The crew rushed to combat status. Emily herself ran back over to the command chair and sat down in it. She grinned at the target up a head.

"Take us in".

**London**

The moment Clara had feared had now come. She entered the conference room and took her seat alongside Fox and Edwards. As she looked across the table she found herself locking eyes with Kirk. She had expected him to smile at her, but instead he was sitting their glaring at her.

Just then the doors to the room opened and in walks a tall dark skinned man with black hair. He walked across the room as everyone around the table stood to attention.

"Be seated" said Admiral Cartwright as he reached the head of the table and sat down.

Clara returned to sitting down and gave one last look at Kirk. However he and Spock were now focused on Cartwright. A wave of disappointed washed over Clara as she turned to face Cartwright.

"As many of you may know, The Klingon Empire has been trying to find away to start a full scale war against the Federation. We had believed that with the destruction of Vulcan and our last encounter with them during the Khan incident, that the Klingons would be come after us. Well it looks like they are starting to".

Clara saw Kirk looking over at her and she quickly mouthed "I am sorry". However Kirk simply turned his head back towards Cartwright.

"Captain Oswald?"

Clara span around to find Cartwright's and everyone else eyes focused on her. She gulped then said "Yes Admiral?"

"I want you to tell everyone in this room what and who are The Daleks".

"Oh um sure" said Clara and as she went to start her briefing the doors at the back of the room slid open and in ran a Starfleet officer holding a data padd.

The whole room feel silent as Cartwright read the report. He then looked at the group gathered in front. He face had dropped and he sank back into his chair. He threw the padd down onto the table.

"Our outpost near Vega nine has been destroyed" he muttered. "It's begun".

After a twenty minute brake the meeting was continued. Clara told everyone about her encounters with The Daleks and she and The Doctor fought them. She informed Cartwright that the attack on the Vega outpost was just to get Starfleet's attention and in fact their main goal would be to destroy the Federation.

"However" said Clara as she started to wrap up her briefing? "Once the Daleks have finished with us. They will turn on the Klingons, the alliance they have made isn't going to last"

"It might if one of one of us is involved" said Fox looking over at Cartwright.

"I am sorry?" asked Cartwright.

"Six months ago a member of 31 went missing near the Klingon boarder. She had some very strong views about Starfleet and we believe she is one of the agents who were loyal to Admiral Marcus".

"Great another one of your lot that has gone crazy" said Kirk.

Fox took a data padd and tapped in a few commands. The image of a dark skinned woman appeared on the wall display that was located behind Cartwright. Almost straight away Clara was able to identify the woman. Then everything fell into place.

"Admiral Cartwright" she said getting to her feet.

"Captain Oswald I..." he stopped as he saw tears running down Clara's face. "What's wrong?"

"This is my fault" sobbed Clara "this is all my fault".

Clara sat in the empty conference room. She used her blazer sleeve to dry away her tears. Outside the room Cartwright, Fox, Edwards and Kirk all stood talking in low voice. The rest of the officers who had been at the meeting had been dismissed.

The doors to the conference hissed open making Clara jump to her feet. She turned to the door expecting to see Fox or Cartwright. Instead it was Kirk.

"Oh" sighed Clara sitting back down.

"Why didn't you tell me you worked for 31?" he asked from across the room. "And none of that "I am not allowed too" bullshit".

Clara slowly lifted her head and turned to face him. Her face was wet from fresh tears. She took a deep breath and gave her honest answer.

"I was frightened you would just leave me. Like all the other men I have dated".

Kirk looked at her "I wouldn't have" he said calmly "I love you Clara Oswald"

Clara got up and ran over to Kirk. She threw her arms around him and held him tightly. She then looked up at him and smiled.

"I love you too Jim".

With Clara now a lot more calm and relaxed. Cartwright and Fox re-entered the room and sat down with Clara and Kirk. With Kirk holding her hand and giving her words of encouragement. Clara explained all.

"Her name is Emily Gillyflower. Well that what I have always known her as. She's a very smart woman who believed that Admiral Marcus' idea about a war with the Klingons was true. She also worked alongside Commander John Harrison".

"We are aware of that Clara" said Cartwright softly. "Elizabeth has already filled me in on that".

"After travelling with The Doctor, I moved into the apartment that 31 had assigned to me. Emily was my roommate. I told her all about my adventures with The Doctor and even told her about the monsters I had faced. The Daleks became her favourite topic".

Cartwright took his padd and aimed it at the wall screen. The image of a Klingon _D5 _battle cruiser appeared on the screen. It swopped in firing its disruptors and making the whole image shake. Then from behind it a brown disc shape object appeared. The image froze showing the craft.

"Is this a Dalek ship?" Cartwright asked.

Clara nodded then looked at Fox who nodded as well. Both of them then turned to look at Cartwright whose eyes were still fixed on Clara.

"We can't take the Klingons and Daleks on by ourselves. Two big empires against our Federation will not work" said Cartwright sitting back in his chair. "That why I want you and Captain Kirk to work together in tracking down Emily Gillyflower and arrest her".

"Not kill?" asked Kirk.

"Only if you really have to".

Clara's heart was racing. She had never been out on a mission like this before. But if it was true and Emily indeed was the mastermind behind the Klingon/ Dalek alliance. Then she had to be stopped.

"Any Ideas of where to start looking for her?" asked Kirk.

"No" said Clara before anyone else. "But I know a man who does".


	5. Chapter 5 Darkness Descends

**Chapter 5**

**Darkness Descends**

Adjusting her safety belt. Clara watched as the shuttle doors closed and pressurized. She then sat back in her chair as the pilot informed the crew that he was about to take off.

"You ok?" asked Kirk as he placed his hand on her knee. "You have said very little since we left headquarters".

Clara turned and gave him a quick smile. She took her hand and rested it onto top of his and squeezed.

"I am fine Jim. Just trying to think of away to end all this without mass murder".

The shuttle took off through the open hanger doors and flew straight up into the cloudless blue sky. Soon the light blueness had faded and the stars came into view. The shuttle took a sharp turn to the left and Clara could see a large space station through the view port. The shuttle moved around the station and headed right towards a docked _Constitution-class _ship.

"The _Enterprise_" gasped Clara.

The shuttle swung around the rear of the ship and entered the aft hanger deck. There was a slight bump as the shuttle landed. The doors then slid open and Clara and the shuttle crew disembarked.

"Captain?"

Both Clara and Kirk span around and came face to face with a young woman with long blond hair and wearing a light blue female uniform.

"Doctor Marcus. What can I do for you?" asked Kirk with smile.

"Commander Spock wanted me to get you to sign this" she handed over a data padd.

Clara watched as Kirk read the information on the padd then placed a thumb print on it.

"There you go Carol" he said cheerfully

Carol Marcus smiled "Thank you sir" she then gave Clara and quick glance then walked off.

"Now reminded me again" said Kirk as he and Clara walked down one of the _Enterprise_'s curved saucer section corridors. "Where are we going?"

"Sixty-twenty five- nine point five" said Clara as then made their way to the turbolift. "It's a small Class-M world located only a few light years from New Vulcan".

"And why are we going there? Bridge".

As the lift went up Clara turned and looked at Kirk. She hit the stop button and gave a large sigh.

"On that world is a man I have known for years. He was once an ex-lover who got me interested in carrying on the work that me and The Doctor did. I owe my life to this man. Also he has ways of getting information like no other. I mean he can get information that even section 31 couldn't get".

"And he can tell you where Emily is?" Kirk asked.

Clara simply nodded then pressed the button on the turbolift controls to start the lift again. She kept her eyes on the doors and waited for them the open.

"Keptin on Ze Bridge!"

Chekov's usual greeting was the first voice Kirk heard as he stepped onto the bridge of the _Enterprise_. He quickly found everyone's eyes on him then they shifted over to Clara. His eyes also moved over to the woman next to him and he then noticed that she was still in her 31 uniform.

"Right. Mr Sulu move us out" Kirk said bringing everyone's attention back to their jobs.

"Aye sir. Docking clamps released. Bow thrusters to one half and starboard thrusters to full".

Clara felt the ship slightly bank to left. She watched as the spacedock slid away on the viewscreen to be replaced by the emptiness of space.

"Were clear of the station Captain" replied Sulu.

"Have you got Clara's course laid in?"

Sulu gave Clara and quick glance and then returned his attention to the helm console.

"Aye sir course laid in".

"Engage" said Kirk.

There was a slight jolt then the _Enterprise_ shot off into the empty void of space.

Sector 2340

General Galtok walked down the corridor with Emily Gillyflower. The news of the Klingon/ Dalek attack on a federation outpost had forced the Klingon high council to investigate and to see their new allies up close and personal. So General Galtok and nine _D7_ battle cruisers had been sent to intercept Gillyflower's fleet.

"You have done the Empire proud" said Galtok as the two of them entered a turbolift. "Your battle here will be remembered in song for years".

"The human warrior and her metal warriors?" asked Emily looking not at Galtok's face but at his ridges. "Like to hear how that song turns out".

Galtok have a heartily laugh "That why I love Humans. You're so funny".

"I try" said Emily as she pushed a button in on the lift controls. "But what will happen now?" she asked.

Galtok turned and looked at her "I am here to take control of the Dalek fleet. The Klingon Empire must show these things who is in charge here".

"But General. I am in charge here" said Emily. "I brought the Daleks and the Empire together. I am the leader of this new empire".

"You're human" sneered Galtok. "No human could run this empire"

As the lift came to halt and as Galtok went to move out of it, Emily withdrew her disputer and aimed at him.

"General" she said.

Galtok turned about. He saw her holding his weapon and went to draw his. However Emily had already pulled the trigger on her weapon. The mighty Klingon fell to the floor, smoke rising from the burn whole in his chest.

"I am always in charge".

"_Captain Gillyflower_"

Emily put her weapon back and took the communicator off her equipment belt. She flipped the Starfleet com device open and spoke into it.

"Go ahead Krim" she said into the small speaker.

"We just got word. The _Enterprise_ has left earth. It has Clara Oswald onboard".

A smile flickered across Emily's face. She felt the warmth of joy and satisfaction wash over her. She stepped over Galtok's body.

"Set a course to intercept the _Enterprise_. But first please inform the Daleks that we will need them to clear the way for us".

"_Aye Captain_".

Snapping her communicator shut Emily back at the Galtok. She shook her head as she put her communicator back on her belt.

"Shame. You're going to miss one epic battle" she said with a large smile. She then looked up to see two Klingon officers come running up the corridor.

"This place is messy" said Emily as she walked towards them. "Clean it up" she added as soon as she walked past.


	6. Chapter 6 The Deadly Encounter

**Chapter 6**

**The Deadly Encounter**

Clara walked around the _Enterprise'_s bridge. She took in all the stations and crew members that manned them. She then turned back at looked over at Kirk who sat in the command chair.

"Captain Kirk?"

Clara span around to see Doctor Marcus walking onto the bridge. She walked straight place the Section 31 officer and right over to the Captain.

"May I speak with you?" Carol asked.

Kirk nodded got up and moved over to the other side of the bridge. He and then Carol went into a private conversation and every so often they would both look over to Clara and she knew that Carol was talking about her.

"HEY!"

The whole bridge fell silent. Everyone's eyes were locked onto Clara. They watched her storm across the bridge over to them.

"You got a problem with me?" she asked looking directly at Carol. "Say it to my face" she said.

Carol stood her ground. She wasn't about to let Clara put her off. She locked her eyes onto Captain Oswald's brown eyes and spoke calmly.

"I was just telling the Captain that he should be careful with you being on this ship"

"Be careful?" asked Clara as she crossed her arms. "Of me?"

"You work for section 31. No one from that group should be trusted" said Carol who also now had her arms folded.

"Listen Doctor" said Clara sharply "I am not like your sick, twisted, warlord of a father. I care about everyone on this ship and I am not bedding the Captain just so I can get information".

Kirk didn't know where to look. His eyes went from Clara to Carol then to the Spock, Uhura, Chekov and Sulu.

"How dare you" Carol said. She threw herself at Clara and the two of them fell to the floor.

"Captain" said Spock as two security officers ran over to break up Clara and Carol. "I am picking up three ships blocking our path".

"Can you ID them Spock?" asked Kirk.

"Only one Captain. It's Klingon".

The _Enterprise_ dropped out of warp and slowly came to a stop in front of the large Klingon Warship and two Dalek battleships. The two saucer shaped ships moved to either side of the _Enterprise _leaving the Klingon ship directly in front of them.

"A Mexican standoff" said McCoy as he stepped down from the from the command level.

Clara watched as Kirk leaned forward in the chair. She knew he was trying to think of a way around this. A way of getting out of this.

"Have they locked weapons on us?" asked Kirk.

"Aye Keptin" said Chekov.

Kirk looked over at Clara. He knew she had dealt with Daleks before and maybe able to offer an insight into their weakness. However when Clara shook her head and the lowered her eyes to the deck. He knew that would be unable to offer in help.

_Whoop, Whoop_.

Before anyone could react the _Enterprise_ shock violently. The ship had been fired apron by both Dalek ships.

"SHIELDS!" yelled Kirk.

"Shields are not responding Captain" said Sulu.

Clara pushed herself up off the deck. She moved over to Spock whose hands were flying over his console.

"Damage report Mr Spock?" she asked.

Spock turned and looked at her "Major hull damage to the saucer section and main drive section. We have reports of breaches all over the ship".

"Show me" snapped Kirk.

The image of the viewscreen shifted to show a schematic of the _Enterprise_. Little red dots flashed on the areas where the ship had been hit.

"They have taken out are shields" said Sulu.

"_Engineering to Bridge_".

Kirk tapped the intercom button on his armrest.

"Go ahead Mr Scott".

"_Captain we have taken heavy damage down here. The Warp Core is offline and we also have lost main power. We're a sitting duck_".

Clara felt her stomach twist into a knot. Without main power of warp drive to aid them the _Enterprise_ and her crew were at the mercy of the Daleks.

"What about we use all the power we have left on the phasers?" asked Kirk as he moved over to Spock and Clara.

"We would only have 30% of phaser power" Spock said.

"That wouldn't even make a dent in the Daleks' shields" said Clara.

"Torpedoes?"

"No power to the launchers Captain" Spock replied.

Kirk looked back at the viewscreen then looked back at Spock and Clara. He could see that Clara had just had the same thought.

"Why have they stopped firing?"

"Captain" said Uhura "We are being hailed".

Kirk raised his eyebrows and turned and looked at the viewscreen. He looked over at Clara who had moved to be beside him.

"Put it through Uhura. And put it through all over the ship, for the record".

When the image on the screen appeared, Clara's body went numb. Her heart started to race.

"Emily" she whispered.


	7. Chapter 7 Clara's Sacrifice

**Chapter 7**

**Clara's Sacrifice**

"_Clara_" said Emily with a large grin on her face. "_I am so glad to see you again, I mean it's been so long since we last spoke_".

"Emily" said Clara as she walked towards the viewscreen. She held out her arm and shook her head in disbelief.

"What is the meaning of this attack?"

"_A simple show of power. I want the federation to know that The Klingon Empire means business_".

"Horse Shit" snapped Clara "We already knew the Klingons mean business. What you're doing is just showing off".

Emily's smile dropped. She got up out of the command chair on her bridge and walked over to the viewscreen. She looked down on Clara.

"_Well let's cut the BS then shall we. I want you_".

"Me?" asked Clara. "Well I am flattered but you're not my type".

"_Don't push me Oswald. I give you five minutes to surrender and beam over here. If not. I will destroy the _Enterprise_"_

With that the viewscreen went blank.

Kirk moved over to Clara. He could see how shaken up she was at seeing her former friend. She looked at Kirk.

"I have no options" she said.

"You do" said Kirk "Don't give yourself to her".

Clara shook her head and then turned to Spock. "Commander what is our status?"

Spock moved over to join her and Kirk. He raised his eyebrow as gave her the grim news.

"We have no weapons. Shield power is low and we have no way power to the engines. Either the Klingon ship or the Daleks will easily be able to destroy the _Enterprise_"

"Nice way of putting it Spock" Kirk snapped.

Clara shook her head "We need to carry on to the moon I have told you about Jim. But we can't do that with Emily and the Daleks on our back. I know her and I know she wouldn't destroy the _Enterprise_ if she got me"

"Dam it Clara I am not going to let you..."

"Jim" she smiled as she put her hand on his shoulder. "Learn to trust me".

Kirk closed his eyes for a second. He sighed then nodded.

"Lt Uhura. Hail the enemy ship. Tell them Clara is beaming over".

Clara smiled and then whispered something into Kirk's ear. She then jogged over to the turbolift and entered it.

It took only a few minute for Clara to have got to the transporter room and beam over to Emily's ship. However Emily kept her promise and as soon as Clara was onboard, her ships along with The Daleks moved away.

"Captain?" said Spock.

Kirk's face was beaming, turning around he looked at Spock.

"Commander I want you to help Mr Scott to get warp drive back online".

"Captain, I must point out that the _Enterprise_ is too badly damaged to carry out a rescue mission"

Kirk nodded "I agree Mr Spock. That's why we are not carrying out a rescue mission".

"Captain?" asked Uhura.

Kirk moved towards the command chair and sat down in it. He rubbed his forehead and then looked back at the empty space on the viewer.

"Clara wanted us to head to this moon or whatever. I believe that it must be very important. Otherwise why give herself up to the Dalkes and Klingons".

"To save the Enterprise and her crew" said Carol.

"Maybe. Then again maybe she didn't want Emily or the Daleks to find out about the moon".

"Captain what is on this moon?" asked Spock. "It's highly illogical for a woman like Captain Oswald to..."

"Spock I trust her as much as I trust you, I just need you to trust me" snapped Kirk.

Spock simply raised an eyebrow before leaving the bridge and heading down to the engine room.

Clara was marched through the corridors of the Klingon ship. Her hands had been cuffed behind her and communicator removed from her belt. Her two Klingon guards were holding her by the arms, one on either side. Their grip was very tight and painful. However finally they entered a small cramped room.

"Clara Oswald" said Emily with a huge smile. "Long time no see".

"Not long enough" grunted Clara.

Emily smile faded. She got to her feet and stormed over to Clara.

"I never forgot what you did to me" she sneered.

"What I did? What you did had to be stopped. You and Marcus were..."

"Admiral Marcus had a great vision" snapped Emily. "I was trying to prove that".

"Did Marcus' idea have anything to do with The Daleks?"

"Well now" said Clara smirking. "Well done. You have started a war with the Federation. However it isn't the Klingons they are going to be at war with".

"I don't care. Klingons, Daleks. Who cares?" Emily grinned "We have a war".

"We have a mad woman trying to control an empire that is unstable" said Clara. "The Daleks will turn on you. Mark my words".

"Your words? Or the Doctor's words?"

"Both" snapped Clara. "Anyway the Daleks would need to be linked up. I bet you didn't think of that".

"The Daleks do need a central computer. But lucky for me I have one" said Emily as she ran her finger across Clara's face "and you my dear sweet friend. Will be at the heart of it".

"WHAT!" screamed Clara with terror and anger. "NO...NO EMILY PLEASE!"

But Emily was not having any of this. She just nodded at the Klingons who grabbed hold of Clara and dragged her, kicking and screaming out of the door.

"Sorry old friend" said Emily once the door had slid shut again. "I have no choice"


End file.
